User talk:31dot/archive
--ThePegasus 06:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your welcome. I am active on the Star Trek wiki Memory Alpha, and I decided it was time to look into other ones. I am used to the policies and procedures on that one, so if I do something that does not follow the policies here, please let me know. --31dot 17:43, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :The policies and procedures are pretty much the same. Most of the help pages are copies from MA... so getting used to that isn't going to be a problem. :) The only thing that I noticed on the Nicole Wallace article, was that you didn't use a sidebar. If you would use Template:Character on that article, it would look the same as for example on Robert Goren's page. I'm aware that the articles with sidebars look pretty stupid if you have your skin set to the Monaco skin, so I recommend that you use Monobook on this site. From what I've read on MA, the skin change isn't very well received there either. Not really a surprise :) --ThePegasus 06:37, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Is anyone else having to log in every time they visit, regardless of the save login info box being checked? I've noticed this in the last week. I don't recall doing anything to my browser(Firefox) but would that be the problem?--31dot 10:50, 15 August 2008 (UTC) : I also have to log in every time I start firefox. I've set my browser to clean up all private info, cookies, and passwords. If you would go to "Extra" - "Options" - "Privacy" you can alter that if you want. If you would experiment a little with it I'm sure that you can save your logins. I think you have to keep all boxes in the "Privacy" - "History" checked, and don't let your browser clean all your private data. I don't think it's a general problem, because I looked at Eelco's computer and although he just started his computer he is still logged in. He doesn't let firefox clean up after itself during shutdown. Good luck --ThePegasus 13:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Don't have time to try it out now but I will soon.--31dot 13:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::I removed the password listing it had down for this site, and then it logged me in automatically here. I don't understand the mechanics of browsers, but things seem OK now.--31dot 00:16, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, problem solved then :). --ThePegasus 05:29, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Admin? Would you like to become an admin on this wiki? After all the edits that you've done here, I think you deserve it. I know it's not such a big deal as it is on MA, but it would give you certain privileges around here. Just don't block me :). Let me know if you're interested, and I'll ask Renegade54 if he'll make it official. --ThePegasus 12:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :I appreciate your invitation, and I am interested. I'll try not to muck things up too much... ;) I'll wait to hear from you or Renegade54.--31dot 00:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Great! I've already contacted Renegade54 on MA.... I'm sure it won't be long. One thing though...maybe you could create your userpage. It would clear the red link. :) --ThePegasus 07:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::You're now an admin... have fun! :) -- Renegade54 13:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Your Advice. It is good advice sir, but not the first time I heard it. That's just simple and easy. Not for you guys so maybe I can make an exception. Anyway, is the work I'm doing good enough and up to the Admins' expectations? Roger Murtaugh 00:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely, your work is very good. I don't want you to take my advice as anything bad, just trying to be helpful to others. Keep up the great work. :) --31dot 02:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Again, don't feel obligated to do anything different if you don't want to, I'm not in charge here. :) --31dot 02:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well thank you sir, and I am glad because it took me a while to get all of those "Appearances/Actors" sections finished lol. :) By the way, who is your favorite Law & Order character? From any Show. Roger Murtaugh 07:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Probably Goren. Briscoe probably a close second.--31dot 11:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Citations I respect that, but I just cite IMDB because the synopses could be copyrighted and I just want to make sure. Happy Editing! Hello! Hi 31dot, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 09:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I look forward to it. :) --31dot 09:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi again - I finished a mockup for a new main page for the wiki which you can see here. It's more graphically focused, with an image portal that gets rid of a lot of redundant links from the show portal that's there now. I added a blog section, so that the Upcoming Releases and History sections can be viewed as a continuous blog. This will help immeasurably with SEO, because Google ranks pages by how many links they contain - a page with over 100 links that all go to similar areas will be ranked lower than pages with less than 100, as Google sees superfluous links as spam. A switch to a more graphical interface will also help draw in new users and get them clicking around the site more effectively. I'd like to get this implemented as soon as possible as we've been spotlighting this wiki sitewide, we can keep it in place for a month, see how it affects traffic, and proceed accordingly. Let me know if you have any questions. Shawn (talk) 23:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.. ..For the welcome ;) CoD addict 03:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Message : Did Lori Ann kill Jamie on purpose or accident? If Lori Ann killed Jamie accidently, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 01:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC)). :I'm sorry, I am not aware of the episode you are discussing.--31dot 01:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I was talking about Law & Order SVU season 5 episode Careless. In the episode Careless, Lori Ann put a pillow on Jamie's face. It caused Jamie to die. Did Lori Ann kill Jamie on purpose or accident? If Lori Ann killed Jamie accidently, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 23:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC)). :Since I have not seen the episode, I cannot answer your question.--31dot 23:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) If you have time, then can you please watch the episode Careless tehcake.com. After you watch the episode, can you please answer my questions from above. ( 23:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC)). :If I come across it on TV, I might watch it, however I do not have time to at present. :Even if I had time to watch it, I don't see how the question pertains to changing the wiki.--31dot 23:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Law & Order SVU: Season 5 episode Careless is on tehcake.com. When I read the entire synopsis for Careless, it is hard for me to figure out if Lori Ann killed Jamie on purpose. When you get a chance, please watch the episode Careless. After you watch the episode, please answer my questions: Did Lori Ann kill Jamie on purpose or accident? If Lori Ann killed Jamie accidently, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 22:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC)). :Keep in mind that many episodes are designed to be ambiguous- to make us, the viewers think about them. What I might think might not be what you would think.--31dot 22:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) In Law & Order SVU season 5 episode Escape, Lee was 11 years old when Baxter got arrested. How old was Jeremy when Lee was 11? ( 17:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC)). :Stop adding "Help Me" to your posts here. If I knew the answer to your question, I would tell you. You may be better off looking for a discussion site or chat room geared towards answering specific questions. This site is an encyclopedia geared towards gathering information.--31dot 11:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC). Message for 31dot Hello, is it okay for me to ask questions about Law & Order season 6 episode World's Fair? Have you seen the episode World's Fair? In the episode, who killed Meena? The autopsy says that somebody pushed Meena onto ground, which caused back of Meena's head to bleed. Autopsy also says that somebody turned Meena over & smashed Meena's face into ground. ( 21:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC)). :You can ask, but it doesn't mean I know the answer, or that you can plaster it all over the site. I would really suggest you Google for a discussion site that might be better equipped to help you find the answers you want.--31dot 21:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC). Message I posted the same template, so I can get your attention. I think you didn't read my message. What template should I post next time? Can you please read my message? In Law & Order SVU season 7 episode 20, Tommy & Jessica beat up Rudy. Tommy & Jessica got released due to lack of evidence. Rudy kills Tommy. Rudy says, "Since Tommy didn't get arrested, I killed Tommy because I was blind with rage. I'm sorry." Later it's revealed that Rudy wasn't blind with rage. Rudy killed Tommy because Rudy wanted revenge. Rudy's not sorry for killing Tommy. Rudy still gets arrested. Do you feel that Tommy deserved it? Do you feel that the police shouldn't have arrested Rudy? ( 15:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC)). :Don't post that nonexistent template again. It does not get my attention any more or any less that just posting your message. I did not respond because I do not know the answer.--31dot 17:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) My questions are simple. It's not difficult to answer my questions. I told you what happened in Law & Order SVU season 7 episode 20. Do you feel that Tommy deserved it? Do you feel that the police shouldn't have arrested Rudy? ( 19:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC)). :Whether your question is simple or not is irrelevant. I don't know the answer.--31dot 21:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!!!! I feel that Tommy deserved it. I feel that the police shouldn't have arrested Rudy. If you answer my questions, then your answers might be different. Please answer my questions. Do you feel that Tommy deserved it? Do you feel that the police shouldn't have arrested Rudy? Which website can I go to & ask movies? I tried to go to a chat room, but it wasn't a good chat room. ( 22:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC)). :You can plead with me to answer your questions all you wish, but if I don't know the answer, your pleas won't change that. I found this SVU site using Google, I am sure there are numerous others for all shows.--31dot 22:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) According to my questions, every answer might be different. According to my questions, every answer might be an opinion. Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!! Please answer my questions. If your answers are opinions, then I don't mind. If your answers are different, then I also don't mind. If your answers match my answers, then I still don't mind. Since I feel that Tommy deserved it, it means that my answer's opinion. Since I feel that the police shouldn't have arrested Rudy, it also means that my answer's opinion. ( 22:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC)). :Obviously I am not being clear. I realize you are seeking my opinion. I have not seen the episode recently enough to form an opinion. As such, I cannot answer you.--31dot 23:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to look for a website that I can go to & ask questions about movies. For example, I didn't understand some parts of the movie Swimfan. I want to ask questions about Swimfan. ( 23:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC)). :If I could help with that, I would be willing to. Maybe IMDB or some other general movie site.--31dot 23:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) In Swimfan (film), Ben & Madison ate in a restaurant. In the restaurant, Ben told Madison that he has a lover, Amy. When Ben said that his lover's Amy, Madison said, "I'm okay with it." Later, in the film, Madison says that she loves Ben. Why did Madison say that she loves Ben? Is it because Madison thought that Ben loved Madison too or is it because Madison fell in love with Ben at 1st sight? If Madison fell in love with Ben at 1st sight, then is that when Madison became jealous of Amy? ( 04:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC)). Episode In Law & Order SVU season 5 episode Escape, I don't understand the entire definition for rape. If 2 minor boys have sex with each other, then is that called rape? If it's called rape, then what's their punishment? If it's not called rape, then what's their punishment? When I used the word rape, was it inappropriate? If it's innappropriate, then I'm sorry. If you can't answer any of my questions, then please say that you're unable to answer my questions. ( 06:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC)). :I don't follow SVU that often, so I don't know.--31dot 11:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Summaries Hi, I'm StablerBenson, I didn't know what Copyrigth is, but know I know what it is.. I am truely sorry for what happend.. I alredy erased all of the summaries... I am really sorry.. I promese I wont do it again... bye! Message for 31dot I don't know any good website that I can go to & ask questions. Can you please watch Swimfan (2002 film) as soon as possible? Can you please answer my questions about Swimfan? Can you please send your answers to my email? My email address's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com. ( 07:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC)). Again Message I'm sorry. I forgot it was illegal for me to ask questions about episodes. Why is it bad for me to ask questions about episodes? ( 08:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC)). Look. Is it okay for me to contact Wargrowlman by email? Wargrowlman's real name's Garret. When I email Garret, is it okay for me to ask Garret to watch the episode & answer my questions? ( 18:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC)). Message 1. Do you have an email address? 2. My email address's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com 3. If you have an email address, then I'll be able to ask you questions about the episode World's Fair. ( 04:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC)). :I do not wish to give out my email address, even if I could answer your questions, which (as I have said many times) I cannot. Do not ask me to again.--31dot 11:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Main page modification Hi - I just wanted to let you know that I have added a new icon for the L&O: LA series that fits better in the template. I have also done another modification to reduce it to 2 lines. I hope you like it! If not or if you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my local talk page. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good! --31dot 15:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Message 1. What's your problem? 2. My questions are about the episode World's Fair. 3. I know the website where people watch the episode World's Fair. 4. If you give me your email address, then I'll be able to send the website address to your email address. 5. Please give me your email address. ( 19:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC)).